Dark VS Link
by HaloBramblestar
Summary: Dask wrote a one-shot of Dark fighting Link. The end may surprise you.


Usiro: I decided Dask needs to put his obsession with violence into a story.

Dask: Death away.

Usiro: But why Legend of Zelda?

Dask: I have my reasons.

Usiro: O.O

* * *

Link walked into a large room. He looked around in confusion. It looked like a big...nothing. There were a few rocks and a small island with a black dead tree in the center. He could see the door on the other side so he decided this was just another mystery of the Water Temple. He took a step into the water to find it was only ankle-deep. He shrugged and kept walking. On the way to the door he inspected the tree. _'It looks just like the one on top of the temple but black.' _He thought curiously. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head. _'I've got to find the boss and defeat him quickly. No time for delaying.' _He walked over to the door. There were bars over it.

"Link. There must be some sort of puzzle to unlock the door!" Navi said. He almost felt like hitting her. _'I never would have guessed!' _He thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and stopped. There was something by the tree. It was almost as if it wasn't there. Link walked cautiously towards it. It was like a black tinted figure. Navi flew over to it to investigate. It jumped into a fighting stance and quickly drew it's sword and shield. Navi jumped back in shock. The figure began moving towards Link. He looked over at Navi quickly.

"Navi! What is it?" He asked the blue fairy.

"It's called Dark Link." The figure 'Dark Link' lunged at him. Link quickly rolled out of the way and turned to face the tinted figure. It swung again. Link rolled to the side and tried to jab it. It jumped and sliced down. Link reared back but received a small scratch on his cheek. The figure put his blade up to it's mouth and...licked the blood off. Then it began to look more like a thing than a illusion. It had pure blood red crimson eyes, ash black skin and silver hair. It no it was more like a he now. He had a version of the master sword. Except instead of the blue hilt it was black and instead of the bright shiny silver blade the blade was a dark gray. Dark Link smiled a wicked grin. Then he spoke. His voice sounded like Link's own but deeper.

"Now, you're dead." Dark darted to the side and jabbed at Link. Link quickly blocked. He did a backflip onto the tree. Then he smiled that wicked grin again. Then it jumped. Link rolled to the side expecting that Dark Link had jumped _at_ him. He ended up rolling _into_ the blow instead of away from. Link received a nasty cut on his right arm. He quickly put up his shield just in time to stop a rapid stream of attacks from Dark. He got around Link's defense easily by jumping onto the top of the shield and kicking Link hard. Link fell back and let go of his shield. Dark kicked it far away from their fight. "Now what are you going to do?" Dark began walking towards the stunned Hero.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yelled Navi flying at Dark. He rolled his eyes and swiftly cut her in eight pieces. He preceded walking towards Link who had recovered. Anger burned in Link's eyes, humor in Dark's.

"What's the matter? Mad I killed your little companion? Good." Dark smiled. "Now's the part you start actually fighting." Link ran at Dark and swung. Dark ducked to the side and swung his own sword. Link realized Dark had ditched his own shield. He jumped to the side and blocked Dark's deadly blow with the Master Sword. Dark's eyes sparked with humor. "Is the Hero_ scared?"_ Dark taunted while Link and Dark were still locked in a clash.

"Shut up you jerk!" Link said pushing against Dark's sword with two hands now. Dark shook his head with a smirk and tripped Link. He rolled as he hit the ground and quickly got back up. Link's eyes were dark with anger. Dark snickered and ran at Link with an uppercut. Link blocked and did a front flip as Dark reacted with a backflip. Link swung his sword at Dark without strategy. He uppercutted and Dark blocked. He jabbed and Dark jumped up onto his blade and kicked him over. Link swung his legs and tripped Dark. Link smirked and jumped up. Dark glared at him.

"Getting confident on your first hit?" Dark snapped. "Dodge these." Dark jumped up and stabbed down. Link narrowly dodged but got stabbed in the arm. Dark wasted no time for cocky remarks and pulled his sword free of Link and sliced at him. Link was slowing down and received a nasty cut on his chest. Link fell over as Dark stabbed his blade into Link's chest. He limpened on the ground and Dark pulled his sword out. Dark glared at him and turned to walk away. "You still confident?" He muttered to Link's dead body. Dark walked over and saw that the bars that had for so long imprisoned him were open he shrugged. "Why not?" Dark walked out the door.

* * *

Dask: Thanks for the 'No cussing rule.'

Usiro: Shut up. You wanted extreme gore too.

Dask: And?

Usiro: Just rewrite a new one if you hate this one so much.

Dask: This took me 2 HOURS!

Usiro: Haven't you ever heard of editing?

Dask: *growles* I will murder you.

Usiro: Please review! You may even get more one-shots from Dask!


End file.
